New Beginnings
by Zombiegirl2012
Summary: Abandoned by the Cullens, Bella makes the choice to go to Italy and ask for death. She never expected what happened.
1. Chapter 1

"Isabella Marie Swan"

My name was just called and as I start the walk up to my principle to receive my diploma I realized a few things. I just graduated from high school, for one. I looked through the crowd of screaming individuals and found my father, Billy, Jake, and the pack. They were all sitting in the front row. I smiled at them. The pack had helped me so much in the last few months. They stuck with me and took care of Victoria. Jake had imprinted on Angela one day, when she had been over my house before finals, and I couldn't have been happier for him. They all saw me as a sister, even Paul. When he had imprinted on Rachel his personality did a complete flip. One day he had just pulled me aside and we worked out our issues and were inseparable. These days, I go to him for advice. He understands, well he tries to at least.

He argues with me for days, weeks, when I told him I wanted to go to Italy. I told him the truth, I didn't want to live anymore. I told him that, if Rachel, one day, decided to just up and leave him, what would he do? And he had said that he would want to die. That he couldn't live without her. When he answered, he understood. Edward was my Rachel. My mate, and he hadn't wanted me, he rejected me. I couldn't survive. I wanted the constant pain to end, the constant agony of my heart to stop. I was torn into thousands of pieces, by the one who was supposed to keep me together.

It took time, but he eventually agreed to let me make my own decisions. His only request was to come with me. Tomorrow morning we have a flight to Florence.

_**And that's the start of this story **__** I hope you all enjoy! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I opened my eyes and groaned. Looking at the clock it was 4am. My flight left at noon. Paul would be here in 2 hours. I had to get up and get ready. But bed was just so warm… _I should've come home early yesterday, this could be the last time I ever see this room. _That's when it dawned on me. This could be it. This time in 3 days I could be dead and rotting. I gulped and slowly got up. Getting a towel I went into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

As I stood under the rushing water I closed my eyes and let my mind drift. 30 minutes later I was stepping out of the shower and looking in the mirror. I stared at myself. I was plain, my chest was nothing to write home about, measly C cups. My hair was long, down to my waist, brown with little streaks of red shining through in the bright light. Standing at 5'6 I wasn't very tall. My weight had dropped drastically in the last few months. The bags under my eyes, while less noticeable than they used to be, were dark. I turned around and looked at my ass. Eh, nothing to really write home there either. I frowned. I was plain. My eyes, muddy brown, had little life left.

I wrapped the towel around my body and walked to my room. Looking through the closet, I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I also grabbed one of Paul's overly large shirts and threw that on and tied the back to keep it a bit more form fitting. Heading back to the bathroom I dried my hair and left it down. I snorted at myself in the mirror. What a way to greet the kings of the vampire world. I went down the stairs to the kitchen to find Charlie up and of all things cooking.

"Dad? What are you doing?" I asked dumb founded. I have never seen him cook in his life.

He looked at me and gave me one of his rare smiles, "Morning Bells. I can cook eggs, I'm not that useless in the kitchen. My daughter is leaving to travel to Italy. The least I can do before you leave id make you breakfast."

I smiled at him and moved to set the table. I would miss Charlie.

We ate in relative silence. After I ran upstairs to get my bag. When I came down Charlie was by the stairs waiting for me.

"Bells I'm going to miss you. Be careful. Try not to trip too much." I smiled at him and reached for a hug.

"Of course I will Dad. I'm going to miss you too. Ill call you when we land." At that moment the doorbell rang. Paul was here.

"I'm happy Paul will be traveling with you. He's a good kid. Good for Rachel." I went to go let Paul in. Opening the door to his not very happy face I stepped aside and let him in the house.

"Morning Chief, Bella." He nodded at us and kept an eye at the time.

"You take good care of her Paul, don't let her get hurt."

"I'll try Chief, you know Bella."

A few minutes later and a 100 goodbyes and promises to call, we were off to the airport.

_Here we go, no turning back now…_


	3. Chapter 3

Exiting the plane I looked around me. The ache in my chest had subsided a bit, my heart knowing death was near. Paul led me to our rental car and as I got in I looked at my hands. They were trembling, I frowned. Paul's hand was atop of mine at that instant, "We can still go back you know…" I looked at him and lied quickly, "I'm just worried about you getting home…"

Well that wasn't a lie; it just wasn't why I was trembling.

Walking around, I looked at my surroundings. This was the Volturi territory; there must be someone around, at least guarding the unsuspecting citizens. Taking a deep breath I steeled my nerves and gathered courage. Taking Paul's hand I whispered, knowing they would hear, "My name is Isabella Swan, I'm looking to speak to Aro, I know what you are. I had a mate…" my voice trailed off as I saw shadows begin to move. Two people came out of the nearby alleyway. Wearing black cloaks they looked at us and beckoned us to them. Looking at Paul I said, "It's now or never." He nodded and dragged me over to them. They backed up slowly and once in the complete cover of shadows, they took off their hoods. They were both male. They introduced themselves as Felix and Demetri.

They glanced at Paul, "You aren't human" said Felix.

"No I am a shape shifter from Washington." He said back, holding me slightly behind him. "I came with my sister. She has a request for your kings to hear."

The two vampires looked at me again, and nodded. "Follow us."

They took us to a massive castle. It was beautiful to say the least. Leading us through the corridors we came upon a secretary area.

"Stay here. We will be back shortly."

I sat down on the couch that was provided and closed my eyes. My pain would end soon.

Caius pov

I leaned my head on my hand. Boredom was the understatement of the century for how I felt. At that moment Felix and Demetri came into the throne room. They bowed to us and went up to Aro.

"We found a shape shifter and a human that knows of us in the city. The human wishes to speak with you Aro."

Aro stepped down to take his hand, eyes lighting up with glee.

"Splendid, bring them in, bring them in." They nodded and left. Curious, I looked at my brother. He just shook his head at me and smiled, "Maybe well have an addition to the guard, Miss Swan would make a splendid immortal."

I shook my head. Aro always has such enthusiasm to expand our coven.

Hearing footsteps approaching I put on my angry mask and awaited. Most likely the human would die, she would have no talents viewed valuable to us. Normally we did not change without reason. There was no use in training a newborn when we had no need for one.

The doors opened to reveal a man, and a small, thin pale woman. Looking at her I was over whelmed with pain in my chest. I grunted out loud. Marcus took Aro's hand. Aro's eyes quickly broke over to my face and he squealed like a fucking girl. She looked startled by the noise and giggled a little. The pain in my chest reseeded a little at the sound.

"Welcome young ones, welcome to Volterra. What can I do for you, I heard you had a request for me? A question? How did you find out about us, young Isabella?" He walked towards her extending his hand to her. She took it. Aro's eyes furrowed. He then smiled towards her partner, I had to restrain the growl at the prospect of him meaning anything but a friend to her. Extending his hand towards him he smiled. They shook and Aro nodded to himself glancing at Isabella again. He then came back to his throne and sat down. He seemed troubled and then he glanced towards Jane.

"Jane" he said. "Yes master?" "Isabella please." This also made me have to restrain my growl, why would he wish harm on this beauty. Not even I have wished harm on her and I have to worst temper in my coven.

Grabbing Aro's wrist, finger touching his palm, he looked at me with pity then turned towards her again. She was still standing there silently, albeit curious. I looked at her dumb founded. "Jane, that's enough."

"Yes master." She said quietly as she moved back behind the throne.

Aro then addressed Isabella again, "Isabella, so what was this question you wished to ask of us, young one."

"I-It's Bella" she said quietly. Aro smiled at her kindly and asked again. "Bella, what would you like to ask my brothers and I."

At this she seemed to gather courage and said the words that broke my already dead heart, "I would like to request that you kill me, and inform my…my mate."

Aro looked surprised. "Young one why would you want to die, your mate would be crushed."

"He left me."

Aro had the face of understanding. She had been played with.

"Young one would you like to tell us your story?" she looked surprised that he had asked her, surprised that he didn't just snap her neck and move on. She then began telling us about moving to Forks, how she met beautiful golden eyed vampires. How she fell in love with the son and how on her birthday the God of War attacked her from spilt blood. How she was left behind and hunted. She hesitated and looked to her companion, as if for permission to talk about them. At his nod she told about how the shape shifters had saved her life. When she was finished I could barely keep my anger under control.

Aro moved to her again and said to her, "Bella, I will tell you this, a mate cannot leave his mated. He cannot hurt her. He cannot abandon her. Young Edward was not your mate young one. I will ask of you both to stay here for a few days, sleep on your request. Young Bella, you have not only blocked my gift but many of our guards as well. You would make a wonderful vampire. You have a choice to be turned if you wish. If, in a few days' time, you still feel the same we will talk again. In the meantime though, my dear, Jane shall show you to your rooms. Young shifter, may we hear your story as well when you have settled in?" The shifter nodded at him and said, "My name is Paul." Aro smiled kindly and nodded. "Splendid. We will visit you in a few hours. Make yourselves comfortable."

Once they left Aro's happy façade ended, "We cannot allow the Cullens to get away with this. Carlisle should know much better." With that we started our long discussion on how to approach the young girl and her shifter.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella Pov

Jane showed us to our rooms and Paul followed me into mine and sat by me on the bed. When Jane left she gave me a curious glance and cocked her head slightly. Before leaving she said to Paul, "If you need something just call for me or my brother Alec, we are never far from this area unless the Masters need us." Paul nodded and she slipped from the room. I became lost in my thoughts then.

Edward was not my mate? I flinched as I thought the name. How could this be? HE told me we were mates. HE insisted that was why he could not stay away. I couldn't grasp the fact that this could be true. Aro said mates couldn't hurt each other. Isn't that what he did? Why did he stay with me for so long then? What about Alice…she said she saw our future. Did she lie? I looked to Paul.

"What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know. From the looks of it though, I don't think you'll be leaving here." He furrowed his brow and looked troubled.

I realized then that I brought him into all of this. He had an imprint at home. He had a life and I may have forced him to leave it behind for god knows how long. I knew when I left for Italy that I wasn't coming back. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, or how anything was going to happen. All I knew was that when I hugged Charlie before we left that it would be the last time I saw my father and it would be the last time he saw me.

"I never planned on leaving…humans aren't allowed to know about vampires."

He looked at me and said slowly, "Bella…He's not your mate. The vamp king even said that. Mates can't hurt mates. I could've told you that...they're giving you a choice to live…"

I shook my head at him, "No, they are telling me that I either am to die, or to become a vampire."

Paul grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit raising his voice, "A vampire is a being that moves around and breaths Bella! That is alive!"

Tears welled up in my eyes, and started to fall down my cheeks, "Don't you understand? I'll be dead to all of you…"

He shook his head and let me go, beginning to pace back and forth instead, "No, not to me, not to Jake, you will not be dead to us."

I started crying harder, I wasn't ever going to be able to see them again, they would grow old with their mates and die, I would be immortal. "Charlie…I would be dead to Charlie. Renee and Phil too. I would never be able to see you. I would be as good as dead"

"I would rather know you to be breathing and walking then a corpse." He said with a voice of finality.

I cried out then, "That's all I would be! I would just be a walking corpse! What's changed Paul? Why the warmth to the idea of me becoming a 'blood sucking leech' so quickly? You are all of a sudden on the Bella becoming a vamp team!"

At that moment the door opened and walked in the three brothers. "Your young, shape shifting friend is not the only one who is on the 'Bella becoming a vamp team' I'm afraid."

Aro said it with such a final tone that it surprised me into a stunned silence. Paul took the reins then, "is there any way in which she can leave human?" Aro looked saddened when he replied, "No. I understand you have humans that know of your kind but they are your mates. They have an obligation and a part of your secret to keep." Paul's face looked surprised that Aro knew of this. Noticing this Aro explained, "I have a gift to read all your thought and to see all of your memories with a single touch. My brother, Marcus, can see bonds."

I noticed Caius was not mentioned and so did Paul. As I looked at the blonde vampire I noticed that for the first time my heart hurt less and my brow furrowed. What was the meaning of this.

Caius Pov

I looked at her, Isabella, and studied her face. She was crying. Her eyes swelling and the rims looking red. This made me angry. I thought back to the conversation I had moments earlier with my brothers.

_Flashback_

_Aro looked angry yet happy, why? "Aro? What is wrong with you?" he looked at me and smiled, "You brother, have just laid eyes on a new Volturi Queen" "Excuse me?" I said astonished. Marcus took over, "Mate. She is you mate, not some stupid Cullen child's."_

_End flashback_

My mate. That what she was. I would not allow this chance to slip from my fingers. The question though, could she feel the same pull?


End file.
